What She wants
by Dramione Cullen
Summary: Bella and her daughter were happy. Until Aimée decides that she wants to know who her father is, the problem? Edward Cullen doesn't really like people.In fact he is pretty much a recluse AH AU ExB Rated for later chapters
1. All the Young Dudes

**A.N This idea was brought to me by A~Liars~Choice and was developed by her. I only wrote the story. So credit goes out to Tayla. The song that got me into the character was Mott the Hoople - All the young dudes. Don't ask**

Edward POV

_November 7th 1999_

Tonights the big day, the big dance, tonight is going to change my life. For tonight I am going to do something that could quite possibly change my life. I am going to ask Tanya out. She is the girl that I have been in love with for the last 5 years. Ever since her family moved down the street from mine and our parents became friends.

It's the junior dance tonight and I have decided that enough is enough. I'm going to ask her out and fingers crossed she will say yes. Though looking down at the outfit my mom picked I'm not so sure about that. She has me dressed in the usual black dress pants and a white shirt and bow. Mom says that I look very smart but I feel like I am a tad overdressed.

My Dad is shouting at me to hurry up and get down to the car. I suppose I should really hurry, don't want to be late and miss Tanya. I grab the corsage from the top of the drawers and run out the door. My dad is waiting for me in the car.

" You OK Edward? You look a bit flustered"

"Yeah Dad I'm fine. Just excited to get there"

15 minutes later

I'm sitting on the bench watching everyone dance and I can't see Tanya anywhere. Maybe she isn't coming tonight. Although I heard her say to Tracey Anderson that she wasn't missing this for the world. She needs to be here, I can't keep sitting here like a dork.

There she is. I gasp out loud, she is beautiful. Her long strawberry blonde hair frames her face and she is wearing a white sundress. I love her so much. She is so beautiful and perfect.

Oh my god Tanya Denali just looked at me and waved. What do I do? Do I wave back? I mean I can't ignore her, she is the most popular girl in school and it would make me look rude. I need to show her I am a nice guy.

I wave back before I notice that the person she is aiming her smile at isn't me. No it's Trey Holden, school jock and bully. This guy is a total dick. I mean he beats up first graders for fun and thinks it's funny. He is a total tool and clearly not good enough for her.

I lower my hand slowly and lean back, this is gonna be a long night.

I turn and start a conversation with Rachel Dillon who sits next to me in Maths class. She is a nice girl, and would be pretty if it wasn't for the bad case of acne and braces. We start talking about class and teachers before I notice that Trey isn't with Tanya any more and neither are her friends. I excuse myself from Rachel and walk over to her. Corsage in my hand, I tap her back and clear my throat.

She turns round to me with her arms crossed and a slight frown on her face.

"Hi Tanya" I say just a little too high pitched. I cough lightly and try again in a deeper voice.

"I mean, Hi Tanya" Ok now I sound like I have a sore throat or something

"Hi......erm............" She looks at a loss. She doesn't know my name.

"Edward" I supply it to her

"Right right. Hi Earl" she moves to turn back round to the drinks table

"Edward. Er look I was wondering if I could maybe, if it's not too much of an inconveniance to you, have a dance with you later. I mean I understand if you say no, you are busy and have your friends here with you. I just wondered" I trailed off lamely. Great now she not only thinks I'm a guy with a throat infection but also a mumbling idiot.

"Oh right well erm yea I guess I could Eric. It would need to be later though. I need to do some.......stuff with my friends for a bit"

Has hell just frozen over? Tanya Delani just agreed to dance with me later. Life could not get any better.

" Yeah that's fine. Oh gosh thanks Tanya. Guess I will catch you later then. Tell you what I'll erm, I'll wait by the benches and you can come and get me when you are ready. Ok"

I almost sprint back to the benches to wait for her.

30 minutes later

I can't seem to find Tanya anywhere. I have been waiting here for the last half hour and she hasn't come to get me yet. Where could she be?

I know I promised to wait for her but I should probably go and check that she is Ok and hasn't been hurt. I head towards the fire exit door at the back of the hall and push open the door. I can see a group of people standing at the corner of the building smoking. I walk towards them a bit and notice that the person with their back to me is Tanya.

"I mean what a loser, right? He came up to me and asked if he could have a dance" Tanya laughed

"Did you see his outfit?" This came from one of her friends

"Oh god don't get me started. Where does he think he is? Church." Yet another one of her friends

"I know, right? I mean I told him that I would come and get him for his dance later. I wonder how long that idiot will sit there before he realises that no one wants to dance with him. I mean he is such a loser. He's a geek. I heard he is part of mathletes, why would I want to dance with someone like him?" Tanya kept giggling whilst she talked.

All of a sudden her laugh didn't sound quite as musical as it had earlier. It sounded more like a cat screeching. I knew who they were talking about. I was the only guy here dressed up and I knew that no one else had approached her for a dance yet. It was me they were laughing about.

"Tanya?" I couldn't hep but say her name

"What are you doing? Why are you saying these things about me? " I questioned

"Well Earl, come on, I mean look at you" she laughed loudly

"Oh I get it. So just because I'm not a great looking guy, I don't get a look in with you. You know you really aren't anything special either Tanya. I can't believe that I ever thought you were beautiful. I guess looks really are only skin deep"

It annoyed me. Just because I wasn't the typical handsome teenage boy didn't mean that I wasn't a nice guy or that I couldn't be good for some girl.

I turned away and began my walk back indoors but not before I see Trey and his cronies standing in front of me with amused smirks on their faces.

"Oh Cullen. You didn't think that you actually stood a chance with her did you?" Trey asked in a baby voice

The group snickered and I heard giggling from behind. I looked over my shoulder to see Tanya and co struggling to hold in their laughter

"He did" Jamie Ports snorted

"That's so sweet cute Edwin, but why would I want you when I have Trey?" Tanya asked from behind.

I couldn't think of anything to say so instead I just walked by them. I could feel angry tears brimming and wanted to get away from the crowd before they fell.

I need to call my dad and get him to pick me up. Now. I can't call him though, he'll know something is up and will just question me. I'll just walk and clear my head. Who know maybe I'll go to bed, wake up tomorrow and this will all be a bad dream.

**2 weeks later**

The dance hadn't been a dream and since that night things had only gotten worse. Tanya and Trey had started to make fun of me more openly, they would trip me in the hallways and make crude jokes about my family and I.

I chose to ignore it which only seemed to aggrivate them and urge them to get worse in their attempts to humiliate me. I would just wait them out. It couldn't get much worse and pretty soon they would get bored of me not responding and move onto someone else.

I was walking home today from school and could hear the taunts that they were crying out,

"Cullen, Would you go to the dance with me"

"I love you so much Eddie, I want to be your girlfriend"

"Do you think he goes for boys Tan? Maybe I could get a look in"

It was infuriating. Why couldn't they leave me alone?

All of a sudden someones foot swept under my foot and sent me flying forward. I fell on my knees and looked behind me to see Trey standing with a smile on his face.

"Come on Cullen, I asked a question. Do you think I stand a chance"

I tried to get up on my feet when I felt his leg push me back down. All of a sudden two sets of arms grab my shoulders and force me down. Tanya stood in front of me and reached for my belt buckle. She undid it and unzipped my jeans. I couldn't move my arms for they were being held behind my back. She pulled my jeans down and slipped them off of my legs. Folding them she handed them to Trey who held it under his arms. She then inched her fingers under my shirt before taking a pocket knife out her bag. She giggled before ripping my shirt open and again handing the shreds to Trey.

Stepping back Tanya smirked at Trey and motioned with her head for him to move towards me. He chuckled and knelt down beside me.

"You see Cullen, I've begun to have some strange feelings for you and think that I know a way to solve it."

Trey reached his hands down to his fly and began to fondle with it.

"What do you say Cullen, You help me out with that pretty little mouth and I'll stop what I've been doing. What do you say?"

I couldn't think what to do so I nodded mutley. This couldn't be happening. Not to me, I was a good guy. I never hurt anyone. I couldn't see anyway out of this so I done all I could and prepared myself for the worst and closed my eyes and opened my mouth. Laughter tinkled all around me.

"HaHa Cullens a gay boy" Jamie laughed.

"Gee thanks Cullen, but I've decided I really don't need your help any more" Trey snickered.

I realised with a start that Trey had set this up to give him and his buddies more amunition. He wanted to humiliate me in the worst way possible and he succeded.

The two pairs of arms that held me let me go suddenly and pushed me to the ground. Trey looked at me with his head held to the side before his leg kicked out and met my side. I groaned in pain and shut my eyes. Gasping for breath I heard them laugh and heard the footsteps begin to fade away.

I raised myself to my feet and began to walk home. I had no clothes apart from my boxers and no shoes on my feet. They took it all along with my dignity. I made a vow in that moment that I was never going to let myself get in this situation again. I would never again let someone have this control over me.

**Present Day**

I had never really given much thought to my tortured childhood. After the fake rape I had told my parents that I wanted to be home schooled or sent to boarding school. They sent me knowing that it would make me happier. I had made some friends there but never felt the need to be close to the. I grew into my looks and noticed that I was a better looking man than I had been a boy.

I had no idea what made me end up here but I knew that this was not something that you would expect from me. I suppose it was something to do with the fact that I was getting paid for it and since it was 2 weeks until pay day I was going to do whatever it took to get the money I needed.

"Mr Edward Cullen, to room 2 please" the speaker announced

I stood up and walked the long hallway to the examination room. The nurse inside smiled at me and handed me a vial.

"There are magazines in the corner if you need them. Just put the lid on once you are done and hand the donation in at the front desk."

The nurse took the clipboard out of my hands and left the room closing the door.

How on earth did I get here. How on earth did I decide to donate Sperm?

**A.N Ok so as you know I do not own a thing. Its all and the artists property. Please please please reveiw. The more reviews the quicker the chapters come. **


	2. In my daughters eyes

**Disclaimer : I do not own any Cullens, But I wish I did. Everything belongs to . **

**Ok so this chapter is Bella POV. I have tried to research the medical condition that is in this chapter and think that it fits well with the story. **

**Chapter 2: In My Daughters Eyes **

Bella POV

I had been 16 when I was diagnosed. 16 years old and finding out that you will struggle to have kids is hard to digest, I had always known that I wanted a family and to have that taken away at a young age was hard to find out.

I can remember sitting in the doctors office and feeling like I was going to be sick. My hands were shaking and the tears were pouring down my face. The doctor had handed me a sheet of paper and sent me on my way home, there wasn't much that they could do for me.

I still have that research paper and I still look up my condition on the internet. Polycystic Ovary Syndrome. It sounds a bit complicated but it is really isn't. It means that my ovaries are abnormally large and never grow to full development. It means that I am infertile, don't get me wrong I do have a chance of conceiving but it's slim. It's like 10% or something.

I looked up the symptoms one day and I couldn't work out why I had this...... thing. I wasn't overweight, which is what the doctor has said was the main cause of the condition. My periods had always been late but I just put that down to the fact that my mother was the same. She had late periods all the time and she was still able to have a child. What had made me different?

Why did I have to have something wrong with me? Why was my chance to have children robbed from me?

I have never understood it or had the reason explained to me. I did get pregnant once with my last boyfriend. Jacob and I were so happy, we thought that we would never have kids naturally. When I had seen the test show positive I couldn't believe it until my doctor confirmed it. Jacob was over the moon and immediatly got to work on getting stuff for the baby.

I should have known that the happy feeling was going to last though. I was over 5 months pregnant and thought that everything was ok.I had been at the nursery where I worked and had been having stomach cramps for 15 minutes. I had ran to the toilet and noticed blood on my underwear. It's a bit of a blur what happened afterwards. I can remember getting to the hospital, the nurse had me lay down on a bed and had started to give me an ultra sound.

**Flashback**

_The monitor was moving around so quickly that I couldn't see any of the images on the screen. There was no sound coming from the machine. No heartbeat could be heard in the exam room. _

_"Why can't I hear the babys heart?" I cried _

_"I'm sorry Miss Swan, there is no heartbeat would appear as if you have suffered a miscarriage. I'm so sorry for your loss"_

_I could hear screaming coming from somwhere and it took me a few seconds to realise that it was coming from me. My baby was gone and it was all my fault. I had made this happen. My body had rejected him and killed him. _

_The nurse comforted me and talked me through my nurse had told me that he had been dead for about 5 days because he was too small. This was not supposed to happen. _

_The nurses and doctors admitted me to hospital and gave me suppositories to start my labour. I was giving birth to my baby. My baby that would never laugh or cry or speak. My labour started on Thursday evening and I finally delivered my baby boy on Saturday morning. He was perfect, he was 3/4lb and 7.5 inches long, his small toenails were long and he was resembling me already. I got to hold him for a while. I suppose it helped me cope a bit but I still felt guilty. _

**End Flashback**

I named my son Nathaniel David Swan. Nathaniel meant Gift from god and David meant Dearly Loved.

Jacob and I had held a small service for him. It was beautiful, we realised 5 white balloons outside the church after the burial and played a song by Israel Kamakawiwo'ole called Somehwere over the rainbow.

After that Jacob and I fought more and more.I blamed myself for Nathaniels death and he couldn't convince me otherwise. It was also too painful to even be in the same room as each other, and since our sons death we hadn't even slept in the same bed as each other.

We loved each other very much but could not get over the loss of our son. We parted on good terms and stayed friends. He now lives with his new girlfriend Leah. They have a son who is 1. His name is Seth. He is adorable, but everytime I see him I feel a pain in my chest.

I visited my sons grave every Saturday and laid fresh flowers down. I would sometimes see Jacob there as well. I think it's too hard for him to visit. He would much rather remember him through Seth.

Sitting in this exam room is bringing back all my memorys of the Nathaniel. I was 22 when I lost my son. And now at 25 years old I am ready to try for another child. It's not as if I am getting any younger and the longer I wait the harder it will be get pregnant.

I have tried IVF numerous times and can only hope that this time has worked. I had chosen artificial insemination as the way to get pregnant. I chose the sperm donor that sounded the best on paper and prayed to god that I would pick a strong type.

I had chosen donor # 145. He looked great on paper. He stated that he was a piano teacher, same age as myself and loved classical music. His favourite piece was Clair De Lune by Claude Debussy. It was my favourite as well. I had known straight away that this was who I wnated to father my child. I had felt drawn to this particular donor more than the rest.

The door opened and in walked my doctor. She sat down at the desk and smiled at me.

"Congratulations Bella, your pregnant" she beamed at me.

I felt soo happy I could choke. I knew this time though that I couldn't get my hopes up too high. I was going to be very careful and not work too hard. I would rest and not get stressed and Doctor Stanley would give me constant check ups.

**8 months later**

Oh God did this pain ever stop. I had been in labour for 1 full day and my baby was nearly ready to come out. I had been given an epidural and was told that I couldn't have any more pain relief and would need to get by on gas and air alone now. I had tried demanding a Caesarean but was told that I would need to watit. I was fully dilated and was told to start pushing, even though I didn't really feel the need to.

I moved about in different positions and tried rocking forwards and backward on all fours. Something must have stirred because the babys head started to descend. The midwives told me that they could see the top of the head.

I was then told to pant and not push for a few seconds. After a couple more pushes the baby was out and crying. I was told that I had a daughter. She was placed on my chest and immediatly stopped crying. She was healthy and strong and most importantly mine.

She weighed 8lb 10ozs and scored 10 on the Apgar scale. The best that she could have. I had decided to name her Aimée. It was French for Loved. She has a touch of beautiful bronze hair which I assume must come from her father.

The name suited her well, she would be the most loved child in the world and would want for nothing. She would have everything that she wanted. I knew that I would never be able to deny her anything.

**A.N For this chapter I listened to a few songs. Mainly three. **

**Israel Kamakawiwo'ole - Somewhere over the rainbow**

**Sarah McLachlan - Do What You Have To Do**

**Martine McBride - In My Daughters Eyes**


	3. She's Somebody's Hero

**A.N OK so this chapter is set in BPOV again. I will be doing EPOV but it will only be now and again. I've decided that I'm not gonna hurry this story. The first two chapters were short because I wanted you to have a feel of Bella and Edwards characters. **

**I would also like to say a huge thank you to my beta Foschia. This chapter wouldn't nearly be half as good without your help.**

**And obviously A~Liars~Choice, the person who really owns this story and gives me great ideas.**

**Songs I played that inspired me for this chapter were: **

**She's somebody's hero - Jamie O'Neal **

**I hope you dance - Lee Anne Womack**

**Mama - Spice Girls**

**I Love you - Martina Mcbride**

**Chapter 3 - She's Somebody's hero **

**4 years after Aimees birth**

It had been 4 years since Aimee had been born and I have not come to regret a single day. When she was first born she screamed through the night, and I swear I would go insane. I could never yell at her though so I just spent hours pleading and trying to work out what was wrong with her. She would eventually calm down and fall into a deep sleep for a few hours, before waking up again. As she got older she slept more and more. I could tell that one day she would be like her mum and never want to get out of bed .

At first I had found it hard being a single mother, but I had a good network of friends who supported me. Even Dr. Jessica Stanley supported me. She had stopped by shortly after Aimee was born and continued to do so many months after. Through this I had become friends with her and her fiancé Mike. They were an amazing couple who were trying to have a child themselves. Both of them adored Aimee and she adored them right back. Jacob was also a huge factor in her life as well. Both he and Leah were her godparents and Seth was like an older brother to her.

I had a lot of firsts with Aimee and I cherished every single one of them. I remember her first smile for instance. I had been changing her diaper and looking at her face. As I was making silly noises and talking to her I noticed a smile start to form on her lips. It was the most beautiful site I have ever seen in my life. I thought that I was going to cry out of happiness. I now knew what people meant about pure, true love. All of my troubles and worries that I had went away. I was overcome with joy and satisfaction that she knew who I was. There was no feeling like this in the world.

Her first laugh had been a little bit harder to get out of her. I had tried all the tricks in the book and nothing seemed to work. One day I had come home from work to find Jacob bouncing about the room. He had a huge smile on his face. I had asked him what had made him smile so much. He then told me that he had sang to Aimee, well rapped to her, and she laughed. When I asked what he rapped to her he told me that he rapped Sir Mix-Alot to Aimee. My best friend had rapped Baby Got Back to my daughter. I was beyond furious, he had rapped to my daughter a song about a guy that is obsessed with big butts **(a.n ok so you know where this came from)**

I then tried to make her laugh myself. First I tried making funny faces and noises, but it didn't work. Then I decided to try Jacobs way.

**Flashback**

_Aimee was lying in her baby bouncer in the living room. I was standing in front of her. She was grasping two of my fingers with her chubby little hands. _

_"Come on baby, laugh for mommy." I pleaded. I wanted to hear the laugh that Jacob had heard. _

_"Please laugh for mommy, please, please laugh for mommy." _

_I tried blowing a raspberry at her and still nothing. Why wasn't she laughing?_

_"Not funny huh? So is it only offensive rap you like? Or will any rap do?" I had no idea why I was asking her. It's not like she could tell me _

_I had then tried rapping something small to her. Who was I kidding, I can't rap. Shaking my head I took a deep breath and leaned into the baby bouncer. I whispered to her _

_"OK honey, this is only because I love you so so much and I know that you won't tell anybody. Will you? No you won't." I sighed and stood up slightly. _

_"I like big .butts and I cannot lie. You other brothers can't deny, when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face, you get....." I broke off to the musical sound of Aimee's laughter_

_"Oh Aimee you laughed! You're a good girl aren't you? You laughed for mommy!" I laughed along with her. _

_I didn't want her to stop so I kept on rapping to her. Her laugh was ringing in my ears. I picked her up out of her bouncer and held her to my chest, inhaling that beautiful baby smell._

_"Oh Aimee! You beautiful little weirdo. You like big butts, don't you?" I asked_

**End flashback**

I had told Jacob that I had gotten her to laugh. When questioned I told him that I just made funny faces. I think he could tell by my face that I was lying as he immediate told me that I had sung Baby Got Back. The girl was all about the ass. She would only laugh for that. Or sometimes the Burger King rap. To be honest I didn't care. My baby was laughing and it was the most beautiful sound in my world. It made my day to hear her laugh like that.

There was the first time that I had watched her sleep. Aimee was around 3 months old and I had just lain her down in her cot. I had been leaning over the side and just watched the steady rise and fall of her chest. Her little eyes were shut tight, her fingers were curled, and her arms were raised to the side of her head. She looked so peaceful and innocent. At that moment I realized I would do anything to protect her from anything and everything. In the first couple of months, Aimee usually liked to sleep in my arms, her head would rest upon my chest and I would be able to hear her perfect breathing. It made me feel so close to her.

There had also been a time when I thought that I was going to lose her. Aimee had been 6 months old. It had been in the early hours of the morning and I couldn't seem to sleep. I decided to check on Aimee and see if she was ok. I walked into her room to find her looking at me. She was very still and very pale. I picked her up and she started to cough and gag but nothing seemed to come up. I started to pat her on the back and after a couple of seconds, out popped a ring. It was the ring that Angela had left here the day before. She had lost it and both of us had searched for it, but couldn't find it. I still don't know how Aimee found it, but I was just glad that my little girl was fine. To this day I think that the reason I couldn't sleep was because I knew deep down that something was wrong. Nowadays I make sure that all my friends keep their jewelry on in the house.

I've also had a number of funny moments with my daughter. For instance there was the time when Aimee had a rash on her bum. She was 11 months and I had taken her to the doctor's office. Jessica had walked out the office for a few seconds and I was in the process of changing Aimee's nappy. As I was getting ready to put the cream on her bum I lifted her leg and a stream of poop shot out and just happened to land on Jessica's work coat as she walked back in the door. I had tried to keep a straight face, but I couldn't. The laughter that had erupted from me caused Jessica to have a case of the giggles.

Then there was the time when Aimee was 3. We had gone out to lunch with Jacob, Leah and Seth. I was in the middle of eating my taco when I smelt a very familiar scent. Leah must have smelt it as well because she immediately asked Seth if he needed to go to the toilet. Seth shook his head and continued to eat. I decided to ask Aimee, she shook her head. The smell was getting worse. So I repeated my question to her. With that Aimee let out a dramatic sigh, jumped up, turned around, and pulled her pants down. She then spread he cheeks and yelled ' SEE MOMMY....IT'S ONLY FARTS'.

That caused Jacob to burst out in hysterics, and Seth, who was sipping his juice, to spray it all over the poor old woman sitting next to us. All the customers looked on in shock and I felt my cheeks start to burn. Aimee, however, didn't even seem fazed as she pulled her pants back up and sat down to resume eating her food. The elderly man across from his wife who had been sprayed with juice told me that it was the best laugh he had had for quite a while.

Yes with Aimee I have had a number of firsts and will probably continue to do so for many years to come. Aimee is now 4 years old and is still as mischievous as ever. She is also brutally honest, like the majority of kids. She is absolutely adorable. She has bronze locks that fall in curls around her heart shaped face. She has the lightest sprinkle of freckles on her nose. Her pink cheeks are a little bit chubby, in a cute baby way, and she has the brightest smile that I have ever seen. The only thing that seems to be from me is her beautiful brown eyes. They are the kind that stares into your soul whenever you look into them. I can assume that her looks come from her biological father, and for that I am happy with the choice I made.

In saying that, I will always be a bit regretful that Aimee will never know or meet the man. She will never know what he looks like or the type of person he is. I like to think that he is a kind, caring, honest man whom she would love and be proud to call her father. I have sometimes considered finding out who the donor was. Jessica has offered to break a few rules and see what she can find out for me through the medical records that they keep. I have rejected that offer many times, for I know that no matter how tempting it is, it would be best to leave it. I don't want Aimee to get hurt or be rejected by the man.

"Mommy, are we going out for our walk now?" Aimee ran into the room and into my lap.

"Yes Aimee we will, let's get your coat buttoned up and we can head out with Benson."

Benson was our King Charles Spaniel that we had bought a year ago. He was a beautiful dog. He was white with brown spots, and the most loving dog that you could ever have. He really loved Aimee and would let Aimee do anything to her. She could pull at his tail and he would never even flinch. He was the most well behaved dog I had ever seen.

I grabbed my black Mac jacket and cloche hat to match. Grabbing Benson's leash, I shouted for him. He came bounding down the stairs with his tail wagging excitedly behind him. Aimee ran to him and hugged his neck, while he proceeded to lick her face. She giggled and hugged him tightly. I clipped his leash on and holding Aimee's hand we walked out the door.

We started the walk that we do daily. By the time that we crossed to the park Aimee had let go of my hand and walked 2 steps in front of me. She picked something up off of the ground and put it in her mouth. I asked her to spit it out. She asked me why.

"Because it has been lying outside and it's dirty and has germs."

She looked at me with admiration in her eyes.

"Wow mommy, how do you know that?" she asked

"Well.... Uh…It's a test that mommies have to do. You have to know it, or they won't let you be a mommy."

She seemed to mull it over and then nodded as if she understood it. We walked a couple more seconds before she stopped in her tracks and a huge smile broke out on her face.

"Oh I get it. That means if you flunk it, you have to be a daddy."

I laughed and before fixing a serious look on my face. It was funny but I couldn't have her thinking that this was the case for daddies. I needed to defend them, plus she might say something to Jacob and her Uncle Sam about it. And whilst I'm sure Leah and her Aunt Emily may not mind, the boys certainly will.

"Well honey, that's not exactly true. Daddies have to do other tests, like on giving good cuddles and being strong. They need to know other things. Things that mommies don't really need to know."

I was struggling to come up with examples, but figured that at least I had told her something.

"Come on baby, let's go back home. It's starting to get a little cold. I don't want you to get sick."

Aimee nodded and ran ahead of me. We walked back to the house with Benson and got to the door just as it started to rain. As we got inside the phone started to ring. I took off Aimee's coat quickly and picked it up.

"Hey Bella, it's Lauren."

"Oh hey Lauren! What's up?"

"Well I was wondering…what's Aimee doing today?"

"Why?"

"Well I want to enter her in a toddler beauty pageant." she sounded way too excited

"Oh. My. God. That's the creepiest thing I have ever heard in my life."

Lauren huffed.

"Bella, my friend Suzzane is entering her kid, and compared to Aimee, she is a real dog. Aimee could win it."

"Lauren all children are beautiful!" I defended

"Yeah, ok." she was being totally sarcastic

"Lauren, it doesn't seem right, putting children against each other for some stupid trophy..."

"And $1000… " she trailed off. She knew I needed extra money. Damn her.

"Alright. I suppose."

"Great! I'll bring round the papers and we can get to the competition. "And please don't tell Tyler. You know he still believes that what's on the inside is important." she begged.

With that Lauren hung up and I sat the phone down. I couldn't believe that Lauren had dragged me into another crazy idea. This was only going to end badly. I could tell.

**5 hours later **

Ok so I was wrong. Aimee had won, though I still felt creeped out by it. There was mothers putting make up on their kids and some were even running around in panty hose. I just didn't feel comfortable with my little girl being there. Still, at least with the $1000 I could pay off the bill for the telephone.

We were driving back to the house. It was Thanksgiving and Leah and Emily were making a Thanksgiving dinner for us all. We were running a bit late so I had phoned to tell them that they should start without us.

Pulling up at Jacob's house Aimee unbuckled her seatbelt and ran out the car door before I could stop her. Jacob had opened the front door and she launched into his arms.

"Aims. How you doing kid?"

"Good Uncle Jake. Guess what me, mommy and Aunt Lauren did today!"

"What did you do?" he questioned

"We went to a show and I got to be like a model and I won!"

Jacob looked at me and raised his eyebrows in question.

"Jake, she won $1000 for it. Don't look at me like that. It's the first and last time she does something like that." I said

He smirked and shook his head, chuckling lightly. He motioned with his head for me to come inside and my nose was filled with the scent of turkey. As I walked into the welcoming living room, I caught Seth and Aimee already playing in the corner.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and when I turned around I caught Renee and Charlie, my mom and dad, standing there. I launched myself into their arms and hugged my mom tightly. She had been a huge support system to me after Aimee was born and is my best friend in the whole world. I hugged Charlie lightly and walked into the dining room with Renee, where Sam, Emily, Jessica, and Mike had karaoke on. Emily ran up to me with a smile and handed me the microphone.

She clapped for everyone's attention. Everyone walked into the room and looked at me expectantly.

"Ok guys. Today I wanted it to be all about family. So to start the Karaoke competition off we have Bella. I chose the song and it's one that has been stuck in my head as well as Bella's for a few this is from Bella and me. We love you. So enjoy"

The music started and I laughed in my head at the choice she had made. It was perfect.

_She used to be my only enemy and never let me be free Catching me in places that I knew I shouldn't be Every other day I crossed the line I didn't mean to be so bad I never thought you would become the friend I never had _

_Back then I didn't know why Why you were misunderstood So now I see through your eyes All that you did was love _

_Mama I love I care Mama I love you . Mama my friend. You're my friend _

_I didn't want to hear it then but I'm not ashamed to say it now Every little thing you said and did was right for me I had a lot of to think about,about the way I used to be Never had a sense of my responsibility _

_Back then I didn't know why Why you were misunderstood So now I see through your eyes, all that you did was love _

_Mama, I love you. Mama, I care Mama, I love you. Mama ,my friend. You're my friend _

_But now I'm sure I know why, Why you were misunderstood _

_So now I see through your eyes All I can give you is love is love _

_Mama I love you. Mama, I care Mama, I love you. Mama, my friend,You're my friend Mama, I love you, Mama ,I care Mama, I love you, Mama, my friend, You're my friend _

It was a perfect choice. Renee had often caught Emily and I doing things that we shouldn't have been doing when we were younger and had punished us often. Now that I had a daughter of my own I could appreciate what she had done for us. She had only been trying to raise us the correct way. I loved her for it and could only hope that I could at least be half the mother that she is.

As I handed the microphone to Mike for his turn I sat down next to Renee. She was in the middle with Emily and I at either side, both leaning our heads on her shoulder. Aimee sat next to me and curled into my side.

As I looked around the room I caught different sights. Mike and Tyler talking with animate expressions of joy on their face with Lauren, Angela, Jessica, and Leah watching them with amused faces. Sam, Jacob and Ben were talking about the game that was on between the Redskins and the Ravens. Charlie was playing hide and seek with Seth. It was a beautiful site that I loved to watch. Looking down at Aimee I knew that she had everyone that she would ever need in her life.

"Hey Baby, Sorry I'm late" I looked towards the door and saw my boyfriend of a year leaning against the door frame. His suit jacket was thrown over his shoulder and his tie was askew. His sandy colored hair was ruffled and looked incredibly sexy.

His name was James and he was perfect. We had met one day whilst I was doing the shopping, he had asked for my number. When I refused, he had become even more determined to get it. Every day he waited outside of the shop until I gave in. He had taken me out on a couple of dates before I told him about Aimee, I had expected him to run away and never call me again, but I was wrong. He wanted to meet her. When he did, they had clicked immediately and had formed a bond. Aimee knew that James was not her father, but she loved him just the same. He was amazing with her.

He walked over to me and kissed me on the lips gently. It was a kiss full of longing and promises of more later on in the night. He had been working away from home for the past 3 days with his secretary and business partner. They were working on a big case. They were lawyers and were trying to convict a murderer.

I moaned quietly so that only he could hear and nodded with my eyes closed. James picked up Aimee and started talking to her about what they could do over the weekend.

We were all one big family and I really hoped that we would stay that way forever. I would never let anything ruin this.

**A.N This chapter is dedicated to all mother and daughters. It is mostly to my mum, for just being an amazing person and loving me unconditionally. **


End file.
